Jail Buddies
by SirMeltonJohn1997
Summary: After many reports of high levels of paranormal activity in the abandoned prison at Station Square, the Chaotix are called to investigate. However when they become the spirits' new 'playthings' it becomes a desperate rush for the Chaotix, as they fight not only for their survival, but for their sanity.
1. Chapter 1

"Vector, I'm hungry!"

The whining voice of a child finally broke the everlasting silence. Of course, it was natural for a child to maon and complain. Everyone had been through that stage of life. The little bee was slumped on one of the tattered and uncomfortable couches.

"I told you earlier, Charmy. We have no food left. We ran out 3 days ago."

A low irritated voice quietly replied. That voice of course belonged to Vector, the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency. This group were more well known for struggling with money, rather than being a detective agency, and today was not different. In fact, they had not had any cases for three weeks, which obviously meant that they had ran out of their money, or at least what they had.

"Right now, food is not my main worry."

Another quiet voice spoke from a corner of the messy office they were sat in. Sat in that corner, was the ninja of the Chaotix; Espio. They knew that when he was sat there, it only meant one thing; he was meditating. Trying to find inner peace was important to Espio, so he didn't like to be disturbed when meditating. Charmy's moaning must have broken his concentration, which was unlike him.

But he was right. Food was not their main concern right now. They all knew that today was the first day of the new month. That only meant one thing to them. Rent was due tomorrow. They knew they were well known to the Landlord for falling behind in the rent. This was going to be their fourth in succession.

"How far are we behind in pay?" Espio stood up and walked towards the rest of the group who were all sat down on the tattered couches. The rest looked like they were deep in thought.

"I think I lost count after $4,000." Vector replied as he held the most recent bill in his hand. He looked down to the floor and sighed. "Landlord's gonna kick us out for sure this time. I don't see any way outta this."

This was responded with glares from the other four. Everyone always looked to Mighty for trying to keep positive. However he didn't seem to say anything. He hated to admit this. But to him, this would become reality. For the first time, he was scared. Not scared for himself, but for the others. He knew they would be thrown out onto the streets. He remembered his last 'encounter' with the landlord so well...

* * *

"Look, please give me a couple of weeks! I'll get the money for 'ya by then!" Might had been pleading to the Landlord now for nearly 20 minutes, and it was safe to say he had gotten annoyed by this.

* * *

_"How can I trust you?! This is your third time you've fallen late in the payment, and I've always been generous to you five, and given you an extra week! I can't afford to keep this up!" _

_"I know, but-"_

_"Look, Armadillo! Here's the deal... I'll give you until the next payment. But if you fall behind in that by even one cent, you and your buddies will all be outta here before you can say Chaotic! And it'll be bye bye to the Chaotic Detective Agency!"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TEASE MY TEAM LIKE TH-"_

_A solid punch was the next thing Mighty experienced, as he fell to the ground with a blooded nose and a missing tooth._

_"You learn your place here, Armadillo! I'm the boss here, and I can easily kick you out just for that!"_

_Hearing those words almost shattered Mighty inside. He immediately got up and raced back._

_"No! Please don't do that! I promise we'll have the money by then!"_

_"Well what are you standing here for?! GO AND GET THE FUCKING MONEY!" It was obvious the landlord was pissed off._

_"Y-Yes, sir..." Mighty slumped out of the office._

_It was obvious that the others weren't in a good mood either when he got back. A trip to the dentist and hospital was what they didn't need, all for the sake of a missing tooth and blooded nose._

* * *

"M-Mighty?" A voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts. Mighty then turned his head to Ray, who stood beside him with a worried face.

"Wh-What are we g-gonna do?" It was obvious the squirell was scared about this as well.

"... I wish I knew, buddy" Mighty spoke as he pulled his worried friend into an embracing hug. He couldn't believe this. They had a month to get money, but had no luck. Their chance was blown.

Suddenly, the phone rang...

* * *

_Talk about suspense ;) Who do you think is on the phone calling them? Feel free to review/comment/PM and follow me!_

_Have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next few moments the Chaotix could feel a change as they looked around at eachother. Maybe there was hope for them after all. However, this could be the call that changes their lives, for better or worse.

Being the closest, Espio gulped and slowly picked up the phone after numerous rings.

"... Hello... This is the Chaotix Detective Agency. How can we help you?"

His tone wasn't that quality his friends had gotten to know so well. It sounded more edgy, as if he was about to lose everything. And they weren't surprised.

"Hello... I have a job for you."

A collective sigh of relief was heard around the room, followed by relieved smirks, almost like they had won the lottery. Unfortunately fate wasn't that kind to them. But maybe they had been spared.

After observing his comrades reactions, Espio turned back to the phone. "We'd be glad to assist."

"Splendid." The voice simply replied, before going on to explain, during which Vector took notes.

"My mission for you is a simple, yet dangerous task. I'm sure you have heard about the abandoned mansion slightly East of Station Square. We have had multiple reports of extremely vicious spirits roaming around the mansion and the surrounding area, including resident's homes. I am requesting that your time remove these spirits, in whatever manner possible. I promise a massive reward will be given, not just from me, but from the surrounding community."

"So we're dealing with a few ghosts?" Espio simply replied.

"No. Not ghosts. Demons."

This was something that wasn't expected to be heard. They could recall times they had dealt with the odd ghost or two. But this was something different. They were dealing with Demons. They were aware that Demons were far more dangerous than ghosts. They would not look for peace, but for avengance. And they knew how they would do that.

They had heard stories of people being driven mad by a single demon. How families had been forced out of their homes by these nasty entities. How lives had been destroyed by those living beyond the grave.

And now it was their turn to face them. Could they do it?

Espio turned back to the group looking for their reactions. Covering the phone he began to speak.

"... I think we should do it. We need the money." His eyes focused to their leader, as well as the other's, hoping he would say the same.

Vector knew he had a tough decision. Could he put his team at risk to insanity? Could he be the one to blame for his friend's lives to be turned upside down? He knew the risk was dangerously high, but there was also the small chance that they could be in and out unscathed.

But could he be forced to watch his team suffer on the streets from the lack of money? Could he be the one to blame for his friend's lives to be turned upside down? He was certain that if this job was rejected, then this would be the outcome... He didn't want to imagine it.

* * *

_Night inside Station Square was a massive struggle for those with nowhere to go. Nowhere to sleep. Nowhere to eat or drink. Nowhere to enjoy life. It was a personal hell for those unfortunate._

_Vector slowly turned his head to his team. All were asleep in their thin blankets, providing hardly any warmth for them at all, as they slept underneath the bridge by the river. They lay in a line next to eachother, sticking together as if they were all they had left. And it was true._

_They had nothing, but themselves._

_ A single cup of (what was) Hot Chocolate was stood next to Charmy, who was now shivering under his blanket. Unable to do anything else, Vector softly pulled the bee next to him to hopefully provide some sort of warmth. He was more used to Espio next to him. After all, reptiles and winter are not a combination to be put together._

_A faint laughter was heard from a distance. It wasn't a hearty laugh. It was completely the opposite, and it was getting closer. He turned to see three males looking down at them._

_"Now look here, boys." The middle spoke. It was obvious he would be the leader of the three. "Here's a nice bunch of worthless faggots."_

_The insults came._

_"You're worthless!"_

_"Why don't you guys just kill yourselves?"_

_"It's your fault you're out here!"_

_Vector knew all he could do was to try to ignore them. There was nothing else he, or the others, could do about it. He knew they would simply be moved elsewhere eventually. _

_"Vermin!"_

_"Scum!"_

_"Worthless!"_

* * *

Vector looked around at his team. They weren't just a team, to him. They were family. And he would do whatever he could to protect them, no matter what. He turned to Espio.

"We'll take the case..."

* * *

_Jeez, a miracle! I wonder how they will get on with their mission... Feel free to review/comment/PM etc._

_Have a nice day!_


End file.
